A Real Look
by RandomFan
Summary: This is what I think would happen if me and my friends got sent to Camp Green Lake. A Real Look at what my "friends" act like.


A/N: This is what I thought would happen if me and my friends got sent to camp Green Lake. We actually act like this. I'm not exaggerating in this either. I used our real everything. Names, looks, personalities, everything 

Characters: 

~*~

Ashley- Me, tallish, frizzy brown hair, glasses, rude, annoying, sarcastic, funny (So I'm told) green/grey/blue, eyes, loves having fun, strongest of the group. I tend to talk to anyone I want to, even if they're not "cool" I don't care about reputations. When things go wrong, they always get blamed on me.

Emily- Snobby girl, hates messes, beautiful black hair, ivory skin, brown eyes, second strongest, loves horses, and being in control of things, also tall. Thinks people who aren't as smart as her aren't good enough to be talked to. Always blames things on me.

Marissa- Beautiful, Loves horses, can barely live without them. Very nice, slow temper, but when she boils over, she can get very evil. Not very strong. Tall. Practically Emily's slave, she does everything for her, and always goes Emily's way. Usually thinks things are my fault, but doesn't really blame me

Kori- Short. Very smart, she skipped grade 6. Cute, has dimples. Long light brown hair with slight blond streaks in it. Not strong at all. She doesn't gossip that much, so when something goes wrong, she doesn't blame anyone 

Celena- Also called Cell, she's smart and sharp as a tack, and pretty. Shoulder length perfect black hair and dark skin, she looks great in anything she wears. Also very strong, and around the same height as me. Loves playing soccer. Sometimes she will be really happy and nice, and then she'll suddenly get angry and mean. Blames me for everything.

Yoona- from Korea, she quickly learnt to speak English perfectly. A brainiac in Math, she's two grades higher than she the grade she's in. A smart girl with a pretty face, as the movies say. She loves a Korean band call g.o.d, she obsesses with them, and her favorite member, Danny. She blames everything on me as well. 

~*~

The judge glared down at me and my friends. 

"So you can either go to jail for your crimes, or Camp Green Lake" He said in a deep voice.

"Man, Ashley, this is all your fault!" whispered Emily to me "Your always doing stupid things."

I was surprised that Emily even said something to me. None of my other friends were talking to me, but they had good reason to be mad. I was getting them sent to jail or this Camp Green Lake place. The five of them went into a huddle, leaving me out, to decide where to go. All our parents, except my mom who was is Holland at the time were there. Emily, the leader as always, broke up the huddle. 

"We decide to go to Camp Green Lake" said Emily in her loud voice. The judge looked at me.

"What about you?" he asked

"Me?" I squeaked? 

He sighed "Yes you"

"Oh" I said "I didn't know you meant me"

Celena poked me on the side. It hurt to. I guess she was reminding me not to act like a moron. But in a afterthought, I guess she just wanted to poke me. I had gotten them in a lot of trouble.

"I guess I'll go to this Camp Green Lake place" I said. "But one last thing" 

"What?" asked the judge. The newspeoples cameras whirled and I could imagine them zooming in on me.

"My friends didn't have anything to do with this, it was just me. They were trying to stop me"

This wasn't strictly true, but I'd do anything for my friends, even though I knew they wouldn't do anything for me. I was like that. Loyal in a traitors world. The judge sighed again. I must of told him that it was only me at least ten times. 

"Your friends were there when it happened" he said "So they are convicted as well"

"Fine then" I said and then muttered "dumbass"

It was Marissas turn to poke me. The judge banged his hammer thingy, I could never remember what it was called and sentenced us.

"18 months at Camp Green Lake it is" he said. 

Yoona and Kori burst into tears. So did their parents, and Marissa's. The rest just glared at me. I felt horrible. It was my fault, everyone knew that much. Everything is always my fault, even when it isn't. Like when a boy in my class broke the computer, I was blamed, when someone stole all the teachers candy, I was blamed. When someone wrote swear words on the black board, I was blamed, and I hadn't done any of those things. I was the one who wrote swear words on the school wall though, and the one who clogged up every single toilet in the school, and the one who sent the teachers porno emails, but that's beside the point.

The bus ride was long and bumpy. Now, I get bored in like, five second and I was hyper. Not a good combination. 

"Hey Emily..." 

"Shut up" she said

"I just wanted to say-"

"Shut up"

"Fine then" I huffed

I was still hyper, don't ask me why, I get hyper at the worst times. I tapped my foot on the floor for a while, and then kicked the seat in front on me lightly. Celena's seat. And Celena was not in a good mood. 

"Ashley! Stoppit!" she snarled at me

"Why?" I asked 

"Cause your so annoying!"

"God, your a grouchy bitch today"

"Don't call me a bitch!" Celena yelled. I was always saying something wrong around Celena. 

"Well to late!" I yelled back. I had done my best to get them out of this, and they hadn't done a thing. They had blamed me, and pleaded guilty in court. I had thought that was kinda, well, really dumb.

"Don't call Celena a bitch!" Marissa yelled at me

"Stay out of this! Its not your fight!" I yelled to her.

"It is when you insult my friend!" Marissa yelled back. My throat was sore from lack of water, so I was glad when the guard interrupted us.

"Everyone shut up!" he yelled to us. He looked very big and scary holding his gun and glaring down at us, so we all shut up. We rode the last four hours in silence. I was unbelievably bored.


End file.
